gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Monkeywrench (RAH)
:Monkeywrench is a Dreadnok character from the A Real American Hero series. From a very young age, Monkeywrench is obsessed and has toyed around with explosives. Believing any hobby should be a money-making venture, he built explosives for obscure terrorists. The plot was discovered and, although he did not go to prison, he became an outcast in his hometown. All this he did by age sixteen. He may have long left but the townspeople continue to wonder why he is continuously preoccupied with explosions and loud noises. The more superstitious lot attribute it to his birthday being the same as day as Guy Fawkes Day. Monkeywrench moved from place to place before drifting to London's East End. This proved to be a defining moment in his life as he developed rudeness and crude anti-social behavior to levels unheard of. Throughout his wanderings, he continued to offer his services as an explosives expert before he finally reached Australia and met the Dreadnoks. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity Monkeywrench is listed in America's Elite #31 as terminated by Cobra during a raid on the Coffin, where he was held, by Tomax and Cobra. While reviewing the "Prisoners Terminated" list, Storm Shadow explains, "Tomax... was able to eliminate those Cobra considered loose ends." His death was the trigger that caused Zartan defected from Cobra and aided the Joes during World War III. Action Force (British) Comics continuity Monkeywrench, Buzzer and Ripper kidnapped Amy Trent, daughter of Action Force's Ministry of Defence liaison and commander Raymond Trent. They held her hostage and forced Trent to send Action Force out of the country, then deliver Ministry of Defence confidential documents. However Trent donned his uniform and attempted a rescue mission in which he shot Monkeywrench in the arm. Despite Buzzer's orders, Monkeywrench killed him. Hawk, Flint and Snake-Eyes pursued the Dreadnoks and rescued Amy, though the Dreadnoks escaped. Monkeywrench and Buzzer were subsequently taken to the Australian outback by the Baroness to investigate the progress of operation "Tinman" to launch an orbital weapons platform to rival any nation, after reports were heard of an intruder in the base. They were defeated by an Action Force team and left in the desert with Outback. Monkeywrench and Buzzer subsequently returned to the Australian desert, this time accompanied by Zanzibar, Road Pig and Thrasher. For many months they were pursued by Outback, who finally captured them at a remote bar, with the help of Psyche-Out. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up Toys Trivia * Working names include "Hang-Fire," "Blaster," "Boom-Boom" and "Frag-Head." * Like many of the early Dreadnoks, Monkeywrench's name is a subtle joke. As "Bill" is short for "William," his name is a play on Wee Willie Winkie * Monkeywrench's 1986 filecard revealed that he was born on Guy Fawkes Day - November 5. * The only albums he owns are "The 1812 Overture," "The Anvil Chorus" and "Wipeout." * The prototype filecard said he was born in Belfast, North Ireland, and built explosives for both sides of the hostilities before moving to London to become a skinhead and collect welfare. External links *My Useless Knowledge biography References Category:1986/Introductions Category:Dreadnoks Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:DTC Category:Deceased Characters/DDP